Treefrog
Treefrog is a monster that first appears in Etrian Odyssey. While absent from the sequel, it returns in Etrian Odyssey III and Etrian Odyssey IV as the Forest Frog. It is a weaker, early game variant of the frog family. These frogs are fond of humid environments and attack using their tongues and long legs. Treefrog (Etrian Odyssey) Treefrogs are first encountered on B11F and can be found throughout the first half of the Azure Rainforest. By themselves they aren't very difficult, but they tend to appear with other monsters rather than others of their own kind. Every now and then they use Bind Caw to attempt to bind your party's heads, and if they are the only enemies left in the enemy party and are losing, they may summon more Treefrogs as reinforcements. Skills * Bind Caw (Uses Head): May bind heads of entire party Drops * Gum Throat (Worth: 53 en) **5 Gum Throats are needed for a Gum Whip (AT+70). **3 Gum Throats and a Glass Eye (Hexfrog) are needed to make a Fancy Coat (DEF+11, VIT+3). * Rock Coral (Worth: 80 en) ** 10 Rock Coral need be sold to make the Medica IV Medicine. **With 1 Rock Coral, 1 Stab Shell, and 1 Sea Branch you can make a Sea Charm (DEF+1 TP+20). Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Hexfrog *Kingfrog *Nightoad Forest Frog (Etrian Odyssey III) Forest Frogs are encountered on the B1F and appear throughout the entire stratum. As they are one of the first enemies encountered in the game, they are fittingly one of the weakest ones. They can be difficult to deal with at first, but after leveling up a bit and getting some better gear they don't pose much of a threat. Unlike the Fanged Fish and the Deadly Durian who are also fought from the start, the Forest Frog doesn't have a combination skill with the stronger monsters further down in the dungeon. Skills * Jump (Uses Legs): Deals Stab damage to a single target Drops * Slimy Leg (Worth: 4 en) * Frog Cheek (Worth: 7 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Spotted Frog Forest Frog (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Forest Frog can be found in the Small Orchard and Valley Spring. It has a lot of health for a starting enemy, but shouldn't pose too much of a problem after leveling up a bit and getting some better gear. Skills * Sticky Tongue (Uses Head): Inflicts Stab damage on a single target, may bind legs * Jump (Uses Legs): Inflicts Bash damage on a single target Drops * Frog Cheek Meat (Worth: 6 en) * Frog Fluid (Conditional) '''(Worth: 10 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Forest Frog's conditional drop, '''Frog Fluid, it must be defeated with a Bash attack. A mace or a staff will provide this. Related Monsters *Jumping Frog *Zapper Frog *Spotted Frog Treefrog (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Treefrogs '''are first encountered on B11F of the Azure Rainforest. By themselves they don't pose too much of a threat, but when buffed by a Killer Ant they can become quite lethal. In addition, if the Treefrogs are the last ones remaining in battle, they may summon more Treefrogs as reinforcements. Skills * '''Jump (Uses Legs): Does heavy damage to a single target, splashes to adjacent party members Drops * Gum Throat (Worth: 118 en) * Ice Sweat (Conditional) '''(Worth: 350 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Treefrog's conditional drop, '''Ice Sweat, it must be defeated with an ice attack. Related Monsters * Hexfrog * King Frog Great Frog (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Great Frog is a FOE first found on 18F of the Petal Bridge. Once the player enters the room, it turns aggressive, and every 2 player steps it will perform a 2-tile leap towards the player. Careful manipulation of where it will jump can result in the Great Frog leaping into a hole and disappearing from the room without needing to engage in combat. During combat, the first thing the Great Frog will do is summon a party of Delusion Frogs. These quickly become the main threat of the fight as they will begin to use Hex on the party, inflicting Curse on them and resulting in a highly offensive team killing themselves. Once the Delusion Frogs are taken out, the Great Frog will not call any more, leaving only its Jump attack the remaining threat. Skills * Jump (Uses Legs): Does damage to a single target, splashes to adjacent party members Drops * Frog Skin (Worth: 1690 en) Conditional Drop * None Trivia *Some real frogs can be infected by parasites when they are still tadpoles, which causes them to grow useless, extra limbs which hinder their movements and makes them easy prey for cranes, which are the parasites' actual targets. *Caw is a synonym for croak, hence the skill name Bind Caw. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters